kharllesfandomcom-20200222-history
KHarlles Wikia
Welcome to the KHarllespedia. founded in 2015 by the singer's own staff in order to bring in and take the entire contents fans and all concerned about the same. This site is free to any issue about the singer, composer, producer, entrepreneur, youtuber, KHarles model. You can discover contents, add, share, read and help. We currently have articles in English. Please feel free to contribute by: *Reading our policies. *Expanding articles. *Fixing grammar and punctuation mistakes. *Adding new information. *Creating new articles. *Interacting with the other users on the Wiki. *Checking out KHarlles's official website for all the latest KHarlles news! Please note: We strictly prohibit spam or vandalism on this site. Any edit made that is considered spam or vandalism could result in a ban from the site for up to one year, so please be considerate when editing! We also encourage you to provide references for information because we want to be the most factual site we can possibly be! Thank you! G''uilherme da Cruz Brigadeiro know as KHarlles, ''born in Brazil on March 6, 1998, is a singer-songwriter, writer, producer, creative mind, model and designer. He is also American, so he always news is titled as "American" or news biographies and vehicles. Son of Patricia Monteiro and Francisco Carlos, and eldest son, having one of the promising talent is music and her conceptual art. One of the singers known to be one of the artists under 18 years of age to occupy the charts with their first album "Day of Christmas - Exclusive" in 2013. Being one of the promising artists with a new concept of Pop Vocal. In addition to its clear idea of the new digital era, becoming a big music star having as knowledge by the media, The Pop Prince. KHarlles, is one of the artists under 18 years more had albums released during 2013 until 2015 and still for being what else produces the album themselves with all copyright. Born in Brazil on March 6, 1998, KHarlles began performing in the music business for 14 years working on an EP never officially released, but took the name of "R.T.M", got 5 tracks. At that time, he took the stage name of Finn Swift, but moved to KHarlles. In 2013, after working in the EP "R.T.M" never released, he began working on the EP "Day of Christmas - Exclusive", signed with the distributor DK Records. The album was charged by the hits "Day of Christmas" and "Big Finnies", highlighting currently up, both singles were featured on charts as NumberOneMusic, remaining March 2013 until September 2015, on the Hot 100 and still going. The album was released on March 24, 2014, it was officially launched on December 25, 2013, but was scheduled for the following year. This is the album more positive criticism on the Pop singer's work. The album "Day of Christmas - Exclusive" the KHarlles positively is the best debut album for a boy of 14 years, notable being his constructive and positive criticism on her voice and the whole production, the album took to experience your voice with a demo version without any modifications, thus, earning a notorious respect for the public. Possessing the single flagship "Day of Christmas", and the single that took more charts and stayed for time being overthrown only by the album's second single "Big Finnies". Bringing the production of all material only by KHarlles. After releasing the album in the same year 2014, KHarlles launched "The Bitch Monster" on November 27, 2014, accompanied by 19 songs and an additional bonus track. And do not stop there, the album had collaborations with Aline Francelino and Thayna Santos, receiving four additional versions in the same release date. The album was followed by singles "1998", "Scream", "Aphrodite", "New Love" and "Bitch B", and the single "Scream" as featured on the album. After releasing an EP and an album like its old name Finn Swift, in June 2015, KHarlles changed its brand and logo after the move, he worked in a digital biography being released on May 5, 2015 by Amazon. After that, unannounced, he released the album "KHarlles" EP version and the full album "KHarlles - Exclusive", showing its back to the music world with new brand. On 7 July 2015, he released a titled of "1998" collection, with reference to their date of birth, accompanied by bands of their first 2014 album "Day of Christmas - Exclusive" until his last album "KHarlles - Exclusive" with inclusion of three new tracks "Fucking!", "I Am Illuminati Prince" and "The Prince of Pop". After this collection, he took a few months off and has already started working on the album "Moonlit", its largest project since the beginning of his career. The album "Moonlit" was released on 11 October 2015, signed to the label Eagle Owl Records, accompanied by seven versions and a digital book exclusively from Amazon, the project includes a total of 42 tracks and 8 singles, "Guvan", "Jealous,", "Feminist", "Goodbye!", "Jewelry", "Lies", "Bourgeios" and "Moonlight", all singles released on 04 October 2015, a week before the album, the project was set to "Experiential Album". It is a success in the first week of sales. In addition to its production, Aline Francelino, Érica Waalles, Isa Chaves, MiiHanashi, Bella Delari, Le$$ioN. *KHarlles's Wikipedia page *KHarlles's Official Site *KHarlles's Myspace *KHarlles Facebook Page *KHarlles's Twitter page *KHarlles's Instagram *KHarlles's +Google *KHarllesVEVO Youtube VEVO *KHarlles Youtube *KHarlles Spotify Category:Browse Category:Singer Category:Songwriter Category:Writer Category:Model Category:Producer Category:Dancer Category:Youtuber Category:Entertainer Category:Choreographer Category:Prince of Pop Category:Artist